


Sticking Together

by ind1go_ink



Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ind1go_ink/pseuds/ind1go_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm just trying to get back into the swing of writing, basically. With a new obsession. Zach-centric.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sticking Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to get back into the swing of writing, basically. With a new obsession. Zach-centric.

“We have a good thing here, right?”

Hagan’s been trying to convince the rest of them not to leave for hours now, his pleas getting more and more absurd and reaching, grasping onto something that will  _ never  _ work. Not when Zach’s done all he can with what he has. Not when Herman’s fading belief in them all, not just Hagan, is draining everyone. Not when Woody will follow Herman in anything he’ll do.

 

But this last broken whispered question, breaks Zach’s heart. Tears him to shreds. His shoulders hunch for a moment, lower lip juts out, his mind racing through all the amazing things they’d done. He can’t though, he’s only as useful as his lazer, he knows. So he builds himself back up, squares his shoulders and sets his jaw and walks out of the hollowed out burning remains of the high school he’d attended for the years he can’t remember.

Into what?

He watches the sun rise over the stadium, sinking into the stinking leather of the backseat of Herman’s car, makes up his mind that even if he’s only as useful as what was bestowed onto him, he’ll damn well use it.

That’s how he ends up in the cop car, miserable and broken, reminded of all the other times Hagan had arrested him, but now it’s a  _ real  _ arrest with  _ real  _ consequences. He doesn’t look up when the door opens, doesn’t register for a moment when Hagan speaks because it’s like all the other times, but it’s different this time because he could have  _ done it  _ but he fucked it up. Fucked up his  _ one  _ chance at being something more than just a star quarterback, who wouldn’t have even been good enough for a goddamn scholarship into a college.

  
But then he hears the others, remembers that he’s not there, he’s not in high school anymore, he’s part of a government organisation, he’s a superhero. He looks at the crowd surrounding the stadium, smiles through his tears, tells them to hurry the fuck up, get into the stadium. They have an alien’s ass to kick.


End file.
